


Demon Wolf

by Et_Smaragdus



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Angel/Demon Relationship, Bad Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Dark Alan Deaton, Dead Claudia Stilinski, Dead Sheriff Stilinski, Dead Talia Hale, Demon Derek Hale, Demon Peter Hale, Good Alpha Peter Hale, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes Live
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24460954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Et_Smaragdus/pseuds/Et_Smaragdus
Summary: Disclaimer: Teen Wolf y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero este fic es mío.》Stiles es una chispa, un híbrido mitad humano mitad arcángel que no tiene permitido vivir en la tierra después de la muerte de su madre, pero incapaz de encontrar en el cielo un hogar.Es marginado por los suyos, siendo encadenado y su magia siendo retenida, castigado constantemente y sin una razón real de tanto odio, solo por no ser la versión perfecta de los ángeles que lo rodean.Sin su madre para protegerle y apartado de su padre a edad temprana, cae en las garras de Alan Deaton, un arcángel necio y encerrado en la idea del equilibrio que no dudará en torturar a Stiles con tal de mantenerlo calmado y dócil, las cadenas de magia fuertemente apretadas en ambas muñecas para que no se convierta en una amenaza.Todo eso, hasta que un día hay una reunión y los Lobos del Infierno son llamados al cielo por un encargo.Stiles es el encargado de guiar a los lobos de Lucifer en el cielo, pero no se esperaba encontrarse acunado y protegido por la manada.Un ángel salvado por demonios.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	1. De chispas y lobos en el cielo y en el infierno.

Stiles recuerda ser un niño feliz y lleno de energía, moviéndose constantemente y encantado con la vida, con los colores, con la lluvia y todos aquellos detalles mundanos que las personas dejan pasar de lado.

Recuerda vivir una vida feliz con su madre, su hermosa, amorosa y mágica madre, quien le daba abrazos solo porque sí, quien le enseñó los más increíbles trucos y preparo la comida más deliciosa que probó en su vida. Recuerda a su padre, un Guerrero, un fiel defensor de la ley, un hombre devoto a su esposa, amoroso y amable, quien no dudaría en defender lo que creía correcto. 

Recuerda su vida en la tierra, sabiendo de su magia y siendo entrenada en ella, pero sin saber que era, sin tener la necesidad de preguntar. Era feliz con su magia y la de su madre, sintiendo y sin saber que era la criatura que reinaban en su sangre. 

Había sido feliz, había sido amado y había amado con igual o mayor intensidad. 

Luego, su madre enfermó. La vida de Stiles dejó de ser brillante cuando su madre enfermó. Ella dejó de cocinar, ella dejó de reír, ella dejó de enseñarle su magia. Ella dejo de amarlo. 

Ella se fue cuando tenía 8 años, después de meses de hospitales y medicamentos, de viajes desesperados a otros condados y ciudades, buscando a alguien que le permitiera conservar a su madre. 

Esos meses antes de que muriera sin embargo fueron oscuros. Su madre se había ido mucho antes de morir. Ella le gritaba, golpeaba e insultaba, diciéndole que era un monstruo, un demonio y que jamás debió de haber nacido. Que su creación había sido un error y que ella no debería estar allí, atrapado con semejante monstruo. 

Fue duro, fue horrible ver como la luz de su vida se apagaba, como su corazón era consumido por la oscuridad y como Stiles dejaba de ser su hijo y se convertía en su verdugo, pero todo fue peor después de su muerte. 

Su padre había amado mucho a su madre, ella había dado esperanza a su vida y le daba felicidad, un policía humano que encontraba consuelo en la dulzura de su esposa. Su espíritu se rompió con su partida. 

Estaba devastado con la muerte de su amada esposa y su mente terminó hundiéndose en las palabras que Claudia le había dicho sobre su pequeño, creyendo cada día más todos aquellos gritos llenos de odio y terror.

Ahogado en alcohol, su padre comenzó a cultivar odio por su hijo, y dos años después de trabajar día y noche, después de abandonar a Stiles a su suerte en su hogar, después de no poder ver a su propio hijo a los ojos, se suicidó. 

Stiles quedó solo en un mundo donde no pertenecía, sin saber que hacer y sin nadie allí para cuidarlo. 

Fue allí cuando los ángeles llegaron. 

***

Stiles es una chispa, un nombre utilizado para aquellas criaturas que no son humanos, pero tampoco son ángeles completos. 

Él tiene la magia, tiene los poderes y las pequeñas y no tan potentes alas de hermosas plumas grises. Tiene la vida inmortal, tiene el legado de su madre. Pero aún así, él no es un ángel.

Por eso, cuando 5 ángeles vienen a buscarlo de la casa de Melissa, una amiga de sus padres, Stiles está triste. 

Ellos lo miran como si fuera un estorbo, una basura. Un adefesio. Aún así, Stiles tiene demasiado poder para quedarse en la tierra, es demasiado peligroso para los humanos. 

Así que todas las palabras que su madre y su padre le dijeron empiezan a hacer mella en su mente. Su magia se siente cálida en su pecho, pero aparte de eso, no se siente seguro, no se siente en casa. Ya no tiene un hogar.

Es llevado al cielo, los recuerdos de él en la tierra son eliminados de todos los humanos. Todo aquel que lo hubiera conocido, ahora ya no lo recuerda. Stiles es eliminado, como si jamás hubiera existido. 

***

Su vida en el cielo es horrible. Los ángeles lo detestan y lo desprecian, los demonios circundantes de los límites se burlan y en general, no es la vida perfecta. 

Tiene conocidos y aliados, criaturas parecidas a él quienes tampoco estaban viviendo el paraíso. Son lazos débiles, pero es mejor que no tener nada y Stiles aprende rápidamente que debe de tener siempre un respaldo.

Pero no era una lealtad fija. Si tuvieran que traicionarlo, lo harían. Y resulta que Stiles es impulsivo, y sus aliados no son de confianza, todos buscando desesperadamente encajar y dejar de sentirse como escorias, así que todos ellos siempre buscan el favor de los ángeles.

Así que, cuando trata de huir de allí, usando hechizos y magia para ocultar sus alar y su magia de los ángeles y los humanos, Alan Deaton lo atrapa. 

Su magia siempre se había sentido cálida en su interior, un cálido abrazo a su alma que lo mantenía unido al recuerdo de sus padres y su vida en la tierra.

Después del castigo de Deaton, su magia se siente como una carga, un peso. Se siente fría. 

***

Stiles siempre piensa en sus padres. 

Piensa en lo felices que eran y en como los extraña, recuerda lo mucho que los amaba y trata de recordar lo mucho que lo amaban. 

Pero es difícil. Es difícil cuando escucha los rumores de como su madre era una guerrera, era una de las pocas mandadas al mundo humano para cumplir misiones y como abandono a su escuadrón por un simple y sucio humano. 

Es difícil cuando esos ángeles lo miran con odio, susurran como si no fuera por él, Claudia aun estaría allí con ellos. 

Trata de amarlos siempre, de honrar sus recuerdos y sonreír por ellos, trata de mantener sus recuerdos agradablemente cálidos, sus palabras amables, sus abrazos y sus noches de películas. 

Pero es difícil y un día, años después, tal vez décadas después, Stiles ya no lo sabe, comienza a odiarlos. 

Trata de no hacerlo y llora toda una noche cuando se da cuenta que comienza a odiar a su madre. Odia que lo haya dejado solo, odia que haya enfermado, odia que lo haya dejado en un mundo donde lo odian y lo desprecian. 

Odia que, aún por el supuesto amor que le tenía, le abandono. Se fue. 

Murio. 

Y Stiles se quedó. Esta solo, esta frío. 

(***)

Hace miles de años, el cielo tenía lobos. Lobos gloriosos y poderosos con ojos brillantes y poderes que amenazaban a los ángeles de dios en majestuosidad. Lobos con grandes poderes que, con su hermosa belleza atrajeron la envidia y el odio de los ángeles más viles. 

Lobos que, con sus manadas y sus familias fueron los orgullosos defensores del cielo, aquellos que cuidaban y mantenían los límites que separaban los 4 mundos y que, con glorioso poder, se mantenían unidos. 

Lobos que jamás se sometieron a nadie más que a Dios. 

Los mismos lobos que fueron masacrados y asesinados, capturados y encadenados, encarcelados por los ángeles, traicionados por envidiosos de que fueran más hermosos y poderosos que ellos.

Así que, cuando Lucifer, la estrella más hermosa del cielo les tendió la mano, ellos se fueron. 

Fue así como el cielo perdió a sus lobos, sin saber que esa había sido una guerra perdida de la que jamás se recuperarían. 

***

Peter recuerda cuando se fueron. Él era un niño, un cachorro. Era pequeño. Era joven e ingenuo, pero aún así recuerda las cadenas. Recuerda las frías celdas y las noches de luna llena, cuando los ángeles los llevaban uno a uno y los mataban.

Su madre, su padre y su hermana eran todo para él, eran su manda. Y le fueron arrebatados con crueldad. 

Su alpha, Thalia era justa y fuerte. Era su roca. Era su esperanza, su general. 

Cuando Kate y Gerard Argen los acusaron de traición y los cazaron, Thalia lo dio todo para protegerlos, a su familia, a sus hermanos e hijos. A sus betas. Ella se sacrificó, quedándose atrás, para luchar, para que ellos pudieran escapar. 

Por supuesto, muchos lobos se quedaron en el cielo a pesar de la batalla y prosperaron, se asentaron en las reglas de los angeles y obedecieron. Peter y su familia no podía soportarlo. 

Así que Peter tomó a Derek, a Laura y a Cora y se fue, se los llevó, huyó. 

Se mantuvieron a salvo, se protegieron y se amaron, se mantuvieron fuertes. Eran manada y eso era todo lo que necesitaban. 

Peter tenía 150 años cuando despertó gritando, sus sobrinos a su alrededor llorando y gimiendo de dolor. 

Sus ojos sangraba rojos. 

Thalia había muerto. 

***

Habían pasado cientos de años cuando se realizó una alianza débil pero necesaria. Los lobos eran los guardianes del infierno ahora, eran guardianes del castillo de Lucifer y sus guerreros en la tierra. Eran lobos, después de todo. 

Cuando el cielo se dio cuenta que tenían una amenaza en común con el infierno y no deseaban perder a sus propios soldados, solicitaron la ayuda de los lobos a los que habían traicionado. 

Ahora, los ángeles los necesitaban y, cada cierto tiempo, hacían alianzas incómodas y se unían contra enemigos en común. 

(***)

Pasaron 58 años desde la última vez que los habían llamado y Peter respondió.


	2. De encuentros casuales y destinos fatales

Peter recuerda el castillo en el cielo. Recuerda sus grandes ventanas y los interminables pasillos donde jugaba con su hermana. 

También recuerda las mazmorras y las jaulas donde fueron encerrados. 

Así que no está feliz cuando llegan allí. En lo más mínimo. 

***

Está tenso bajo el escrutinio de los ángeles que los escoltan adentro del castillo. Ninguno de sus lobos está tranquilo, todos listos para pelear o huir ante la mínima muestra de engaño y traición, siguiendo las órdenes de Peter. 

Son llevados a un enorme salón con grandes ventanas, dos ángeles los esperan allí y Peter realmente espera que esta reunión no termine en un enorme y sangriento fracaso. 

\- Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Peter Hale, espero que no me hayas olvidado. - Alan Deaton se adelanta, dando una reverencia que ninguno de ellos cree que sea por respeto. Peter quiere rasgar su cuello para mostrarle que no debería confiar en los lobos a los que traicionó, pero se contiene. - Este es Mieczyslaw, él estará sirviéndo y guiando a usted y a su...manada, Alpha Peter. Todo lo que necesite no dude en pedírselo, está a su total disposición. - Peter odia inmensamente al imbecil, lo conoce y lo aborrece demasiado desde los primeros milenios de su vida. 

El pseudo Ángel del equilibrio empuja a un delgado y enano niño frente a ellos, quien no levanta la vista ni aparta sus manos de su frente, se mantiene dócil y asiente cada vez que debe responder a algo que Deaton a dicho, pero por demás no hace nada. 

A Peter le duele ver el estado del chico. Es pequeño y delgado, en términos humanos tendría 18 o 19 años, tal vez más, pero en un ángel no puede saberse. 

Es imposible que alguien pueda ser feliz de ese modo, con una túnica blanca suelta y gastada, pero impecablemente limpia. Tiene los pies descalzos y el cabello corto desordenado en todos los ángulos posibles.

Se ve triste y apagado, no como los vibrantes, brillantes y orgullosos ángeles a su alrededor. 

Pero ese no es problema suyo. Los angelitos del cielo tienen sus reglas, los demonios como él no tienen lugar en su anarquía. Se fue por una maldita razón. 

Cuando Deaton se va, el niño suelta un gran suspiro, como si estuviera respirando por primera vez en mucho tiempo y levanta la vista, rueda los hombros y se sacude, como si reviviera. Ahí es donde todo acaba para Peter. De repente recuerda que hay un dios al cual debe agradecer cuando esos ojos lo ven. 

Son los ojos más bellos que ha visto, de un oro brillante y cálido que le recuerda a su hogar perdido, rodeado por una constelación de estrellas en forma de lunares y una piel pálida y cremosa, junto con una nariz adorable. 

Peter sabe que, de haber mirado hace años podría haber encontrado picardía y travesura en esos ojos, pero ahora solo hay una cantidad triste de vida y valentía cuando mira fijamente a los ojos de Peter, sin bajar la mirada, sin someterse. 

\- Soy Stiles, estaré a su servicio hoy. - dice, con cuidado, midiendo la reacción de los lobos mientras camina hacia ellos y trata de mantenerse firme a pesar de que huele a incomodidad y dolor.

Sin embargo, esa valentía es lo que sus lobos necesitan para reaccionar y atacar. 

\- Owwww, mira nada más. Tenemos un angelito de mascota. Mira, mira Peter. Es tan lindo. - Erika básicamente ronronea a su lado y Peter no puede evitar sonreír de acuerdo.

\- Tienes razón, de hecho. ¿Estas seguro que esto es buena idea, cariño? - Peter se acerca unos pasos y rodea al chico con cuidado, no olvida que también es un habitante del cielo, sería estupido subestimarlo. - Ya sabes, sería tan fácil susurrar al oído y manipular tu tierna mente inocente, influenciar tu pura alma y atraerte de inmediato. - y esa parece ser la señar que sus lobos necesitaban. 

\- Por favor. Se necesitan más que palabras dulces para engañarme. - trata de mantenerse frente a ellos, trata de responder, tiene una mirada divertida y molesta al mismo tiempo, pero en cada momento que trata de hablar uno de sus lobos lo interrumpe. 

\- ¿Crees que podríamos conservarlo? Se ve delicioso. Es bastante obvio que tiene las bolas para contestar. - Isaac está extasiado cuando acecha a su alrededor y el ángel se mantiene firme, no se mueve, trata de seguirlos con la vista e interrumpir y responder, pero nunca lo logra a tiempo. Después de todo, Isaac puede ser un asno. 

\- ¿De verdad eres un ángel? Pareces más un ave que un depredador, mucho menos un guerrero. - Jackson es brusco y desagradable pero le sonríe todo el tiempo, dejando en claro que es un imbecil pero que no dice nada en serio. 

\- Se enojara si no lo dejan, quien sabe lo que podría hacer si lo ofendes, Jackson. - Boyd es tosco y directo, pero parece divertido mientras apunta a Jackson más que al niño, completamente feliz de solo mantener entretenida a la manada. 

Incluso Cora y Derek, los pequeños demonios callados se unen a las risas para atacar al pequeño y Peter lo encuentra hilarante. 

Hasta que el niño parece cansarse y suelta un suspiro molesto, da un ligero movimiento con una de sus pequeñas manos y Peter nota el cambio de inmediato. 

Todos están absolutamente callados en el momento exacto en que el niño levanta los dedos, una presión se asienta en sus gargantas de forma incómoda pero no dolorosa, solo molesta.

Todos pueden respirar, Peter lo confirma de inmediato, no dispuesto a poner en riesgo a su manada, pero hay una sensación en sus gargantas que no les permite hablar. Es una pequeña muestra de poder, pero es suficiente para tener al niño, a Stiles sonriendo descaradamente y siendo el foco total de la atención de todos. 

\- Estoy tan feliz de que todos estén dispuestos a colaborar. Ahora, si me siguen, los llevare a sus aposentos y me encargaré de que sus alimentos y camas estén listos, Alpha Scott McCall los recibirá mañana temprano. - y con eso da la vuelta y comienza a caminar con una sonrisa de mierda en sus labios.

Peter se ríe, totalmente encantado cuando al girarse, la presión en sus gargantas desaparece rápidamente. 

(***)

Cuando llegan al ala del castillo en lal cual dormirán ya todos pueden volver a hablar, pero se mantienen susurrando entre ellos y riendo del pequeño y descarado ángel y dela hermosa muestra de poder. 

Los demonios son codiciosos y les encanta el espectáculo y los trucos, por lo cual se encuentran divertidos, en vez de ofendidos y enojados. 

Cuando Stiles termina de explicar la disposición de las habitaciones, la cantidad de camas y como solo deben llamarlo si necesitan algo, les muestra como todo lo necesario esta allí y ordena la comida. 

Se queda allí unas horas más, ayuda a los lobos con movimientos tos suaves de su muñeca y Peter está extasiado. El niño responde esta vez, los lobos encantados con las respuestas y los comentarios puntiagudos. 

El niño sonríe y se ve radiante hasta que se va, después de asegurarse de que todo este bien. 

Tiene una sonrisa suave en sus labios mientras camina por los pasillos, solo que, al doblar dos pasillos después se encuentra con Deaton y, para su total horror, Scott McCall más atrás. 

Sabe que se equivoco cuando ve la mirada desaprovadora pero emocionada en el rostro de Deaton. Sabe que no dormirá esa noche y sabe que es lo que causó este castigo, pero Stiles no puede e contrar en si mismo el arrepentirse.

Stiles solo levanta las manos frente a él como una ofrenda, ya acostumbrado a recibir estos castigos ante la más mínima muestra de vida. Después de todo, Deaton no puede arriesgarse a que Stiles esté libre de sus cadenas literales. Tiene que mantener los poderes que heredó de Claudia bajo control. 

Sin embargo, guarda esa tarde en los recovecos de su mente. Se divirtió más que en los últimos 100 años, después de todo. 

(***)

Peter está ansioso al dia siguiente. Sabe que su reunión con el gran lobo blanco del cielo será horrible, tensa y llena de mierda porque conoce a Scott, sabe que el niño solo piensa que todo el universo es blanco o negro y detesta al presuntuoso y desgraciado ángel. 

Pero, trabajo es trabajo y Peter se mantendrá firme. Él terminará con eso rápido y se irá. 

Cuando Stiles entra justo al salir el sol, sin embargo, puede que Peter esté un poco demasiado ansioso y molesto para su bien.

La hermosa y clara piel del pequeño ángel está ahora marcada con moretones, cortes y rasguños. Se ve agotado y sus manos estan temblando frente a él, se mantienen en puños apretados. 

Solo da un paso dentro de la habitación y Peter sabe que tiene la atención de toda su manada con ese pequeño movimiento.

Isaac y Erika se habían adelantado para comenzar a burlarse y molestarlo, pero en cuanto vieron el estado en el que se encontraba se mantuvieron callados, sus labios en una fina línea. 

Peter pudo ver como, con un esfuerzo extra que no debería y con una tensión excesiva que no pertenecía al cuerpo de un joven ángel, el chico se puso de rodillas y bajo la cabeza hasta que su frente tocó el suelo sobre sus manos. 

A Peter le dieron náuseas ante la imagen, los recuerdos que le traían esa posición y trató de adelantarse y obligar al niño a ponerse de pie, pero Stiles comenzó a hablar y no pudo moverse. 

\- Lamento mucho mis acciones del día de ayer. Fui descortés e insubordinado, actué de forma grosera y desobedecí mi único propósito de servirles. Mis acciones no volverán a repetirse y espero pueda obtener su perdón por utilizar mi magia sin su permiso, y peor aún, sobre ustedes. No soy merecedor de estar aquí hoy. - el niño aun no se levanta y Peter se siente enfermo. Puede sentir a los demás de igual modo, pero nadie se mueve, hasta que Jackson, de todos, ellos camina hasta el chico y lo levanta con cuidado. 

\- ¿Que demonios estás diciendo? Esto es... ¿quién te hizo esto? - por supuesto esas son las palabras que todos querían decir, pero Peter esta aún muy enfermo para reaccionar. Stiles no levanta la vista, pero solo niega lentamente con la cabeza, como si les pidiera que lo dejaran. 

\- Ustedes no deben de preocuparse por mis castigos... - su cuerpo se tensó por completo cuando murmuró - a menos... a menos claro que los haya ofendido y que deseen castigarme ustedes mismos, en ese caso sepan que están en toda libertad. 

Y es allí, cuando dice eso que Peter por fin lo ve. Las cadenas que literalmente envuelven las muñecas del niño y aprietan sus alas no visibles. Es magia poderosa, creada para mantener bajo control a criaturas poderosas y Peter se siente enfermo, sus alas tiemblan mientras recuerdan el dolor de tener esas cadenas a su alrededor hace tantos años atrás. 

Nadie más dice nada, todos aturdidos ante la situación antes de que Stiles comience a llenar las mesas con comidas y bebidas de todo tipo, manjares que en otra situación todos amarian disfrutar. 

Ahora, sus estómagos se sienten cerrados. 

Stiles ordena todo en un silencio tenso y no mira a ninguno de ellos, se mueve con cuidado y es obvio que sufre mucho dolor. 

Peter quiere sanarlo más que nada en ese momento.


	3. De conversaciones incómodas y alivio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: mención de violencia y castigos, heridas.

Es bastante obvio que todos están incómodos después de eso, todos listos para saltar ante el primer movimiento brusco, es irritante. 

Nadie dice nada más después de eso, los lobos demasiados afectados ante la situación, Peter y Derek con recuerdos demasiado frescos y Cora sintiendo los lazos de manada totalmente agitados. 

Stiles no dice nada más, no levanta la vista e incluso cuando Jackson trata de hablarle, Stiles solo le da una sonrisa tensa que ninguno de ellos acepta en lo más mínimo. 

Cuando llega la hora de la reunión, Stiles abre la puerta y les pide que lo sigan. 

Caminan con cuidado detrás de Stiles, incómodos ante los movimientos lentos y el obvio dolor del niño, quien los guía al gran salón donde se reunirán con el Alpha del Cielo.

Scott McCall es un ángel tan viejo como Derek. Es un niño aún, a vista de Peter, pero Deaton lo entrenó para que sea el peón perfecto desde una edad temprana. Acata todas las ordenes de los ángeles y entrena él mismo a sus lobos. 

Es un general manipulado por un imbecil, pero él no lo sabe. 

Cuando están todos reunidos, Peter y Scott sentados en los extremos opuestos de una larga mesa, sus lobos flanqueando y protegiendo su espalda es que Scott comienza a hablar. 

\- Me alegra que hayas encontrado tiempo para venir, Peter. Debe ser difícil tratar con todos allí abajo. - Peter no sabe si Scott lo hace a propósito o ni siquiera nota que los está ofendiendo, pero solo se encoje de hombros ante la franca mirada de pena que el cachorro le da. No piensa empezar una pelea, no si puede evitar causar estragos. - Pero supongo que podemos dejar las trivialidades de lado por el momento. - Scott sacude la mano y un ángel le trae unos papeles a ambos. - Los humanos comienzan a revelarse y a actuar de forma salvaje y desagrasable, hacen tratos con monstruos y cambian sus almas mortales por cambios, para ser bestias, para convertirse en monstruos y no morir. - Hay desagrado y asco en su rostro mientras habla y Peter piensa que, de haber sido humano probablemente hubiera hecho lo mismo. Tal vez más. Él sabe que no es una buena persona, nunca le ha molestado especialmente. 

Al final, la misión de Peter y sus lobos es capturar a aquellos que siembran esa semilla en la mente de los humanos y borrar todos los recuerdos del mundo sobrenatural. 

Es una misión fácil, requerirá poco esfuerzo, no les tomaría más de un mes humano, pero de todos modos Scott es un controlador que no permite ni acepta la muerte de cualquier criatura, buena o mala.

Así que se quedarán. Al menos una semana para planearlo todo. Es una orden, no una sugerencia. Peter quiere gruñirle que puede que aquí sea un alpha, pero como la mierda que no es el alpha de Peter. Su alpha murió hace mucho, asesinado por aquellos que creían eran amigos. 

Sus lobos van al jardín a entrenar después de eso, necesitan deshacerse de la tensión, sacar energía acumulada durante la reunión antes de poder relajarse y dormir.

Mientras, Peter camina a sus aposentos, pensando en los contactos en el mundo humano que necesitara y los hechizos o encantamientos que usaran. 

Cuando llega allí, siguiendo el aroma que su manada había dejado, encuentra a Stiles sentado en una esquina, respirando superficialmente, tranquilo, con los ojos cerrados, como si estuviera durmiendo lo que no descansó la noche anterior. 

Peter se mueve sin el menor de los ruidos, es un depredador por una razón después de todo, permitiendo al pequeño el descanso que obviamente necesita. 

Poco sabe Peter que ha causado más daño que bien. 

(***)

Stiles despierta unas horas después, con varios lobos mirándole fijamente. Se sentiría cohibido y humillado si fueran ángeles, pero los demonios jamás hacen algo que no quieran o no les haga ganar algo. Por otro lado, los ángeles no le habrían permitido quedarse dormido en primer lugar. 

Así que Stiles se levanta con un movimiento fluido, acostumbrado a dormir pequeñas siestas mientras pueda y comienza a traer comida, mantas y almohadas suaves. Prepara todo para que los lobos se sientan cálidos y cómodos y trata de ignorar las pesadas miradas que sabe tiene sobre él.

Pasan dos días de ese modo, Stiles aparece, hace una reverencia exagerada y trata de no mostrar el dolor que le causan sus heridas, ganadas sin siquiera pensarlo. 

Ninguno de los lobos le habla, pero Stiles esta acostumbrado a ser ignorado así que no dice nada. Le duele un poco porque recuerda lo mordaz que es Cora y lo descarados que eran Isaac y Erika y lo imbecil que es Jackson. No diría nada de todos modos, a menos que le sea directamente preguntado algo. Solo está allí para servir. Nada más. 

No tiene permitido acercarse a ellos como algo más que solo su sirviente. 

Sin embargo, un día, después de un arduo entrenamiento por parte de los lobos y mientras Stiles prepara un baño caliente para ellos, Peter le habla. 

\- Te presentaste a ti mismo como Stiles, ¿verdad? ¿Que no ese un nombre humano? - si no hubiera estado hiperconciente de su entorno, esperando un golpe en cualquier momento, Stiles probablemente se lo habría perdido. 

Pero lo escucho. Fuerte, claro y aterrador.

\- ¿Disculpa? - todo su cuerpo protesta cuando se voltea bruscamente para mirar al alpha de ojos rojos.

\- Ya sabes, cuando Deaton te presento te llamo Mieczyslaw, pero luego dijiste que te llamabas Stiles. ¿Estuviste un tiempo en la tierra? - y Peter no lo sabia, de verdad no lo sabia pero Stiles no podía mentir. Las cadenas estaban encantadas para que Stiles respondiera incluso si no quería y con total honestidad. 

Así que, cuando Stiles contestó se sintió como si estuvieran sacando las palabras de su piel en tiras. 

\- Mi madre... - sus palabras salieron entre dientes, totalmente enojadas y llenas de tensión que Peter pudo ver, pero no entendió por completo, no de inmediato al menos. - era un soldado, enviada constantemente a la tierra. Se encontró con un humano y se casaron allí, y de su unión fue que nací. Tuve unos años en el mundo humano antes de ser traído aquí, así que algunas costumbres se me pegaron. - Stiles esperaba la mirada de asco inmediata en los lobos, pero los ojos de Peter se abrieron en asombro y curiosidad, no con desprecio. 

\- ¿Eres un híbrido entonces? No he visto uno en muchos años. - Peter siguió preguntando sin saber el daño que estaba causando. Stiles se odio a sí mismo por no poder evitar responder. 

\- Así es. - contesto, y Peter pareció notar su molestia y su incomodidad, por lo que dejó las preguntas personales y en vez de eso empezó una conversación ociosa.

\- Y dime, Stiles. ¿Conoces la vista que tiene la cima de este castillo? Las constelaciones casi pueden tocarse desde allí. - fue así como siguió por el resto de la tarde. Peter comenzó a contarle sobre lugares y pasajes del castillo que aún recordaba vivamente, sin importar cuánto tiempo había pasado. 

Stiles se sintió en un terreno más firme y contesto, en algunas ocaciones olvidando que se supone que esos son sus amos y contestando con demasiada emoción y sarcasmo, bromeando y siendo un total descarado de nuevo, lentamente recuperándose como aquel primer día. A Peter le encantaba y ver el brillo en los ojos marrones de Stiles era bastante hermoso, así que sigue empujando. 

Le contó mucho que solo le había dicho a sus sobrinos, de lugares hermosos, de jardines interminables, de batallas ganadas. 

Cada día, Peter y Stiles hablan más y más, y cada día, el castigo de Stiles por las noches de vuelve más cruel. 

Pero Stiles jamás dijo nada, demasiado feliz de que alguien encontrara agradable hablar con él.

(***)

Ha pasado una semana, finalmente y Stiles ya no puede mantenerse en pie. Cuando ingresa a la habitación de los lobos en lo único que puede pensar es que ese día se van. Los va a extrañar a todos y una parte de él, una parte agotada y magullado esta feliz de que se vayan. Significa que Stiles ya no tendrá con quien hablar, ya no será descarado ni desobediente. Ya no tendrá castigos. 

También está triste, porque cuando los lobos se vayan Stiles estará solo de nuevo. Ya no habrán conversaciones ni disputas amistosas, ni peleas reales con palabras cortantes. Stiles los extrañará a todos.

Sin embargo, sus pies descalzos ya no pueden aguantar su peso y todo su cuerpo se desploma. 

Derek lo recoge con cuidado y lo lleva cuando los lobos reaccionan, colericos, a las múltiples heridas de Stiles. 

\- Peter. No podemos dejarlo aquí. - Cora susurra con cuidado, consciente de donde están y de cómo las paredes lo escuchan. 

Peter lo sabe, sabe lo mucho que Stiles está sufriendo aquí, sabe lo miserable que es y puede volver la tristeza y melancolía, la soledad que exuda el niño. Peter lo sabe, así que hace lo que siempre ha hecho. 

Peter planea.


End file.
